Return of the Reaper
by byron1121
Summary: When a twist of fate leaves Ruby to grow up with Raven in her bandit camp, an old legend is reborn, and fables almost forgotten are pulled together under one hood. How far reaching will the reprecussions of this change be, and what will be left standing when the dust clears. M rated for possible darkness or smut later, it's really just to be safe.
1. Prologue

A/N: So I had an idea for this fanfic while I was at work a few days ago and thought I might as well see where it goes.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or anything else that may end up in the story, I can only take credit for the idea.**

 **Prologue:**

* * *

The world of Remnant was a shattered world, a world with an extremely long history, much of which had been forgotten over the passage of time. Kingdom's had come and gone, tyrants and saints in the hundreds whose reach once covered continets now naught but ash and whispers on the wind, only able to be heard by those who had spent their life looking back. Remnant had been known by many names throughout it's history, but none fit more than it's current, for it truly was now just a remnant, a broken memory of a better time.

Where once humanity stretched it's reach to the stars, it now sat, confined to a collection of continents that covered but half the world, not knowing what existed beyond their borders. Many different events had had a hand in the slow downfall of humanity, but two specific events had played the largest part in recent history, these were a disaster that caused the mutation of roughly 30% of the human race to take on animal traits, these became known as faunus, and the rise of a new race, the race of Grimm. Dark creatures that fed on hatred and depression, anger and jelousy, destroying everything in their path. Created as a weapon in a war millenia ago, they had quickly turned on their creators and pushed humanity to the brink of extinction. This would have been the end dor humanity but for the discovery of two things, the first, the ability to unlock accesd to their very soul, protecting them and giving each a special ability of their own, these became known as a persons Aura ans Semblance, and the second, the ability to utilise and long thought useless crystal through exertion of a persons aura, these crystal, naturally forming and existing in a multitude of colours, became known as dust. Now the creatures of Grimm roamed the land, preying on all unfortunate enough to cross they path and ensuring that humanity never got the chance to spread once more, the origins of both forgotten to all but a few.

It is in this broken and battered world, on a small island known as patch, that a woman, a mother of just four months, had gone to show her child to her oldest friend, and in doing so had travelled out into the wilderness of the island. For you see, her the friend could not visit, much as she wished she could, due to her occupation and position. Normally, taking a child out into the wilds of remnant would be considered madness, however unlike most of Remnant, Patch had always been well protected and very rarely were Grimm of any significant size encountered. On the off chance that they did encounter any Grimm, neither of the women were particularly worried, for they were Huntresses, people who had dedicated their lives to fighting the Grimm in defense of humanity. The mother was a woman born to the name Summer Rose, more recently known as Branwen, and the other was her sister-in-law, a woman born to the name Raven Branwen, though officially now Xiao-Long. The two of them had trained as Huntresses together on a team of four with their respective husbands, Ravens brother Qrow Branwen and a man by the name of Taiyang Xiao-Long. The child was a girl by the name of Ruby Branwen, an active and curious girl from the moment she was born, she had been gifted with the same black hair, silver eyes and wolf ears that her mother had. Though Summer and Raven were not related by blood, they had called each other sister since almost the moment they had met, being partnered together in training had allowed the two to quickly for a strong bond.

Over the years since Raven had been forced to leave, the two women had met many times in the forests of Patch, keeping each other up to date on the goings on within their lives and often times sharing a laugh at their husbands expense. Summer would also keep Raven informed on the growth of her own daughter, a girl by the name of Yang Xiao-Long, that Raven had been forced to abandon naught two months after her birth, Summer had stepped in at this point to take care of Yang at the Ravens behest. Throughout their many meetings, the two women had indeed on occasion encountered the creatures of Grimm, these times allowed them to do their part in ensurring that Patch remained, for the most part, Grimm free. However, recent incidents between the humans and the faunus had caused a great deal of hate to begin spreading throughout Remnant, and rhe Grimm had been groeing fat on the feast. As it was, neither of them would have expected, that what they would encounter today, would be far worse than anything they had previously faced.

Their meeting had begun as normal, with the obvious exception of Raven being introduced to Ruby, and the two women spent the noon hours exchanging news and babying the child. Twas as the hour was nearing one in the afternoon however, that a Grimm, far larger than any that had been seen on Patch in centuries, lumbered out of the trees towards the three of them, a roar ripping from it's throat as many other Grimm of all sizes and types began to seep out of the wilds, quickly surrounding the trio.

Though Raven requested they leave, better to protect Ruby and fight another day, but Summer, concerned with the number of Grimm so close to a populated area, bid her stay, that they might cull what they could before retreating. An hour they stood and fought, Grimm uncountable falling to their blades, but for every one they slaughtered, ten more it seemed stepped foreward to take it's place. Sering no end in sight, Summer came to a realisation, for no horde of Grimm this size had ever gathered without purpose, and to the silver eyed warrior, the purpose of this horde was clear.

Pushing the Grimm back to give the two a brief moment of respite, Summer turned unto Raven and, taking Ruby from her sling, quickly begged her take the child and go. Raven, bewildrered at her close friends attitude, refused to abandon her to fight such an enemy alone, but Summer was insistent, pleading to her as the two held the Grimm back. Understanding that Raven would not leave without enough reason, Summer explained, the Grimm had come for her, they had banded together for the sole purpose of hunting her down, and no amount of running or fortifying would hold back this horde for long.

With tears staining her eyes, Raven accepted, promising Summer that she would deliver Ruby back to her father, that she might grow up knowing Raven's own daughter Yang as a sister. But to this Summer quickly denied, bidding her take Ruby back with her, to live the life that Raven lead, at Raven's shock, Summer once again explained, Raven had chosen the life Yang would lead without her, and now Summer was doing the same for Ruby. Promising to take care of Ruby, Raven left, her semblance creating a portal through which she escaped, bitterly leaving her best friend and sister-in-law to her fate.

As Raven left however, knowing that her fate was sealed regardless, Summer took her weapons, Scythes attached to the end of long chains that she had forged herself upon her 16th birthday, and cast them through the portal, a gift for her daughter, that they might not rust forgotten on the forest floor after her death. Knowing now that her daughter, friend, and weapons were safe, Summer charged the Grimm, her aura and semblance utilised to their full extent to prove to these mostly mindless creatures that she would indeed rage against the dying of the light.

On the other side of the portal, Raven stood in the centre of the bandit camp that she and her followers called home, without the adrenaline of the fight leaving her system, Raven began to fully accept what she had just done, a feeling of overwhelming grief beginning to enshroud her, this was only compounded when she saw the scythes, sans their owner, land at her feet. Gingerling picking them up, and ensuring Ruby was safely in her arms, Raven quickly called for one of her more skilled fighters, a woman by the name of Scathatch that had recently lost a child of her own during birth. Knowing that she would be unable to care properly for a child and lead the clan on her own, Raven bid Scathatch take Ruby and raise her as her own, that she might remain an aunt to Ruby during her development.

Thus came to pass that Summer Branwen was slain, and her daughter, instead of being raised by her uncle and father, as she perhaps would have been otherwise, was taken in by her aunt, and raised under a far different set of codes. Though it would take a few years, the effects of this shift of chance would be felt by all for years to come and for better or worse, a Reaper would once again walk Remnant.

* * *

 **A/N: Well there's the prologue done. I'll hopefully have chapter 1 up sometimes this week, and if you found this style a little clunky or difficult to read, don't worry, only the prologue is intended to be like it was almost part of a history book. Reviews are always welcome and very much appreciated.**

 **Thanks for atleast giving this a read.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or anything else that may end up in the story.**

 **Chapter 1: A Confrontation**

* * *

Ruby Branwen was an energetic and adventurous young girl, though she bore herself with a serious demeaner, and had been a familiar site around the camp since the moment she could walk. Though she had quickly made friends with the other children in the camp, and always made sure to set aside time to play with them, she much preferred the company of the older members of the camp. She divided her days evenly between her adoptive mother, her aunt, and her friends,. On the days she was with her mother Scathatch, they could usually be found sitting with Scathatch's sister Aífe while the two told Ruby stories and fables, or gave her what basic schooling they could. On the days she spent with her aunt she would often times sit in on meetings that she was having with other members of the camp, watching from the corner with a rapt expression on her serious face.

Upon reaching the age of five, Ruby was eagerly looking forward to a new activity that would begin to take up her day's, for her aunt had said that she was ready to begin her training as a hunter and scout for the clan, though she would not be lifting a weapon for a few more years. There was however, something Ruby felt she needed to do before her training began, and so, a week before it was set to begin, she went to her aunt with a request.

* * *

Raven Branwen was standing looking over a map, her scout leaders watching intently as she briefed them on their teams missions for the next month when the front flap of the tent lifted open and her niece stepped in. Confirming that her subordinates knew their objectives she dismissed them, watching them file out before turning to face Ruby.

'Now what can I do for you little gem, usually you're out with your friends on a day like this?'

'I want to tell mother.'

Her brow furrowing in slight confusion, Raven beckoned her to explain.

'I start training on monday. I want to tell mother.'

Raven smiled sadly. She had taken Ruby many times to see Summer's grave as she had been growing up, making sure that while she knew she was adopted, it was never for lack of love from her birth mother. Ruby would often want Scathatch their with them when they visited the sight, not wanting to show any favouritism between the two women that had dedicated their life to raising her. Throughout the years, Ruby had asked to visit Summer whenever anything important had happened, always wanting to keep her up to date. Due to this Raven often composed letters to Summer, leaving them tied to a white rose whenever they visited.

'Are you ready to go now?'

Ruby nodded, pulling the hood of her cloak up and stepping out from the wall. The cloak was charcoal black in colour and made the young girl seem even more serious than she carried herself normally. Ruby had chosen to wear the cloak, and the colour of it, when Raven had first told her about Summer, and the snow white cloak that she had worn, saying that if her mother had worn white then she would wear black to remember her.

'Alright then, give me a minute and we'll be off.'

Raven went over to a small desk sitting in the corner, a small pile of letters sat beside a bush of snowdrop roses, taking a rose she gathered the letters and tied them around the stem with a thread of ribbon, turning back to Ruby she drew her ōdachi, slashing through the air in front of them and tear a whole in the fabric of reality, with her nieces hand in her own, the two stepped through, bracing themselves for the sharp cold of the aether.

When the portal closed the two found themselves standing on a windswept bluff, the sound of crashing waves rising up from the steel grey sea below, and a corpse of sturdy trees stretching out behind them into a thick forest, at the edge of the cliff, bleached and worn by the weather, sat a pair of headstones. Raven stared at the larger of the two, a tear in her eye as she read the words she had read countless times before.

 _Summer Rose_

 _Thus Kindly I Scatter_

Raven shook her head lightly, it seemed ironic to her that Summer was remembered as a Rose in death, when she had spent almost a third of her life trying to become a Branwen. It also saddened her greatly that a person such as Summer, so full of life and joy, would come to rest in such a place, so far from those she cared about. As Raven was reflecting, Ruby had stepped forward, pulling her hood down as she faced her mothers grave, taking a deep breath she smiled lightly.

'Hey mum. I asked auntie Raven to bring us to come see you because there is something important I want to tell you.' Ruby knelt down, her hands resting lightly in her lap. 'Auntie said I could start my training! I mean, I'm not allowed to use any weapons yet but just you wait mum. Auntie said I might be able to use your weapons once I'm old enough. Then I'll be as cool as you were!' Ruby looked out past the grave towards to sea, a baby nevermore swooping above the waves. 'I'll defeat them mum, once and for all.'

Ruby stood, glancing over at the smaller grave, one that, unknown to many, sat empty. The words engraved upon it always left Ruby feeling a great mixture of emotions.

 _Ruby Rose_

 _A Burning Beacon to Those Around Her_

She shuddered slightly, looking back towards the larger of the two. 'I should probably get going. I'll talk later mum.' With her purpose complete, Ruby turned back towards her aunt, waiting patiently as Raven sliced at the air, a portal appearing a moment later.

Raven watched as Ruby stepped through the portal, it closing in on itself a moment later. This had become their routine for whenever the two visited Summer, Ruby would say her piece, then once she was done she would leave and Raven would say hers. Once the portal was closed Raven stepped forward, kneeling as Ruby had done in front of Summers grave. With a delicate hand she placed the letters and rose in front of the stone, a small dip of the ground protecting them from the wind that buffeted the bluff. Wetting her lips, she looked up towards the name on the stone.

'Here's the next lot Summer. That's everything that's happened in the last few months.' A sigh escaped her as she looked out past the stone. 'Ruby has grown so strong of late, I couldn't delay her training any more lest she begin on her own. You recall I told you that she was keeping a strict fitness regime? Well as soon as she turned five she increased it. Scathatch is keeping an eye on her to make sure she does the right things of course, but I swear that girl could run from dawn to dusk if she wanted to.' Raven looked down at her hands, a small smile on her face. 'She has her eyes on your weapons as well, wants to be just like her mama when she grows up. Though I do wish she would wear something a little brighter, wearing black all the time is going to her head.' Raven stood, brushing the dirt from her knees as she did so. 'Well I'd best be going. Goodbye Summer, I'll see you another time.'

Raven placed her hand on her sword, stepping back to create a portal when a rough slurring voice stopped her in her tracks.

'What the hell are you doing here?'

Sighing quietly, Raven turned to find Qrow Branwen, her brother and Ruby's father, standing on the treeline, his hand resting lightly against the weapon on his back.

'Can I not visit an old friend from time to time brother?'

'Oh so you'll visit Summer but Yang doesn't get to meet you once? No. You don't pay casual visits Ray.'

'And do you know me so well brother? What has it been? Five years now since we last spoke? People can change Qrow.'

'I know what you used to be like, and without Summer to push you I don't see anything that could cause that big a change.'

Raven turned back to Summer's grave, she had no interest in antagonising her brother now. After Summer had died he had let himself go, drinking himself into oblivion whenever he wasn't on a mission for their old headmaster Ozpin. Getting him angry now would just result in a fight, and would likely end with a good portion of the forest destroyed, although, now that she thought about it, the trees did need to get cut back a little bit.

'If you know me so well brother. Then why don't you tell me what I am doing here.'

'I don't know Ray, I couldn't read you mind before and I don't intend to start pretending I can now. But whatever your reason is, it had something to do with that girl in the hood. Come to think of it who was she anyway.'

Raven's eyes widened in worry at the fact that Qrow had seen Ruby, she thanked whoever was watching over her that he hadn't seen her face. It was by Summer's request that the world think Ruby dead, and after Qrow had fallen apart and gone to work for Ozpin she had seen no way to tell him. Chosing her words carefully, Raven look back at Qrow.

'The girl is the most promising of our latest generation, strong, clever, and fast as a bullet on her feet, a little training in weaponry and she will be nigh invincible. And, it is because of that that we came here. Much like the girl, Summer was the strongest of us, her grave here served as a lesson that no one is invincible, and that for the strong to stand in defence of the weak, is an action that will often lead to their death.'

Qrow snarled, his hand twitching at the handle of his weapon. 'Is that all Summer is to you? A lesson to learn for your draconian philosophy?'

'Oh come now brother. I thought it would please you to know that I had not forgotten Summer, no matter how. Foolish, she was in the end.' Qrow's stance widened a little, a few more chose words and he would snap light a frayed cable. Raven sneered condescendingly at him, putting as much sarcasm as she could into her next sentence. 'I'm sure she's so proud of how you turned out as well. Burying yourself in a hip flask and the bosom of the nearest barmaid. You can't even be bothered to show up here sober. Perhaps she's better off.'

The ring of metal sliding on metal was the only warning Raven got, her ōdachi drawn across her body the only thing between her and the giant mass of folded steel that was Qrow's scythe, currently in it's sword form. Pulsing her aura through her sword Raven pushed her brother back, jump so that she was between him and the trees as soon as he was clear. Raven smirked, one eye watching Qrow's face while the other watched the bundle of muscles that made up his chest, looking for any shift that would signal an attack. 'Come now Qrow, is that the best you can do?'

With that remark their fight began in earnest, both becoming naught but a blur as they clashed up and down the treeline. For most other opponents, Qrow in this state would be nigh impossible to fight against, let alone gain any ground, but Raven had trained with him, watched every day as he learnt how to wield such an ungainly weapon. She knew every move he could make, every trick he had, and even after he had left the clan she had continued to learn, mastering the form of a weapon she would never be able to wield.

And so it was, that an hour later, when both were leaning on their weapons to stave off the exhaustion in their limbs, Qrow found himself the more battered of the two, bruises and cuts littering his body where Raven had got through his guard. With a deep breath, he stood up, running a hand through his hair to clear his vision has he did so. A slight smile graced his face as he turned to look at his sister.

'So. You gonna tell me the real reason you're here? Or have you taken up gardening for a hobby?' With this remark he gestured around them. Where once the trees had reached almost ro the pair of gravestones, no tree closer than fifty metres away was left standing.

Raven stared at the ground for a time, her impassive face showing no sign of the internal war she was currently having. Eventually she stood straight, looking her brother in the eye properly for the first time since he had confronted her. 'The secrets I keep are no longer mine to reveal.' She gestured towards the grave with her next statement. 'The anniversary is in three weeks. Here, then. You may get answers, but It's not up to me.'

Qrow gave her a long look, searching for any signs of deception, when he found naught but resignation he nodded. 'I suppose with my luck that's the best I can hope for. I'll be here with the sun, if you show up, do it then.' With that he turned, walking back towards to now neater tree line. Raven watched him go with an unreadable face, her fingers drumming on the hilt of he ōdachi, once he had disappeared behind the trees she smiled ruefully, drawing her blade to head home.

'Give me Grimm any day.'

With that parting comment Raven was gone, the bluff empty of all life once more, with naught but the whistle of the wind and the crash of waves to accompany the white hooded transparent figure that stood above the larger grave, a sad smile on her face.

* * *

 **A/N: Does this feel too fast paced for you guys? I feel like I want to slow it down but I don't know how. If this pace of writing is fine for you guys I'll keep it but if you want it slower I'll figure it out.**

 **Anyway. That's the next chapter up, though technically chapter 1, but anyway. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll try and put a chapter out this time every week, mostly because I don't want to go crazy putting out chapters and burn myself out too fast.**


End file.
